Brown Paper Bag
by RavenPhoniex
Summary: I was Lissa's best friend until I was forced to move away with her ex boyfriend, now I'm back and I had to face the reality that I may well have lost my best friend to the glamorous world of drugs, alcohol, and sex. What's worse? I was in love with the same ex boyfriend that caused this whole mess and there was nothing I could do about it. Rated M for; sex, language, and drug use.
1. Chapter 1: 365 Days

Brown Paper Bag

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. / I wrote this because of certain things happening around me lately that are somewhat beyond my control. Now please keep in mind that this is rated M for a million reasons and not all of this is based off my life, just the basic plot. Cool beans? Awesome, let us begin!

Chapter 1: 365 days

Vasilissa and I were the best of friends; she was a moroi, beautiful and elegant. She descended from one of the most pristine families in the royal court; the Dragomirs. I was the procreation of Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway, two of the most feared names in the vampire world. Now, after 12 years of knowing her, it was time to say goodbye. I gave her a giant hug.

"Rose…I'm so sorry! I can't believe they didn't…" she was racked with sobs as she recalled the event that had just played out. I was assigned to Christian, the pyro she dated a year back. Her guardian was Eddie. The explanation being that I was too irresponsible and Christian could better handle my rough attitude and tendencies. Eddie would be gentler towards our new queen. Now I was waiting outside her room, trying to pass a security inspection. Chris stood in front of me as –finally- we were allowed inside of her quarters. She saw me coming and through a bag under the bed.

"Hey," she stood up, stumbling as she did so.

"Hey," I wasted no time in hugging her, despite how awkward she was being. She smelled like musty grass and urine.

"How's Chris been treating you…uh…?"

"Rose,"

"I know your name," she insisted, looking away. Sure she did.

"He's been fine; he stays in his room I stay in mine."

"He was never so calm when he was with me," she mused.

"Well, he's calmed down a lot and we don't have much opportunity to talk he distances himself from me as best as he can. Except breakfast…he holds that dear for some reason."

She nodded.

"I miss him," it was short, matter of fact.

"Oh," I looked over Chris' way to see him flipping through the music in his iPod. He hadn't heard. "So…what's in the bag you threw under your bed." She didn't bother answering me; she looked around frantically, before throwing on a grin.

"Can I show you the rest of my castle?" she didn't wait for an answer, she literally grabbed me and dragged me down the half. She showed me the rose gardens and the fountains, it was beautiful and soon I'd forgotten all about the brown paper bag beneath her bed.

a.n./ I know this is moving really slowly, but y'know every good story needs an introduction. thank you for reading RxR 5 reviews until next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Making Failures

Brown Paper Bag

By: RavenPhoniex

a.n. / please feel free to leave suggestions for the writing and I will probably rewrite chapter one, because I hated it…so much, but unfortunately I can't spit it out much better on chapter one. I'll do it later I promise!

Chapter 2: Baby Making Failures

I woke up to the smell of an egg white omelet complete with spring onions, bell peppers, and fresh tomatoes. It was always a hassle getting me out of bed, but my stomach led me into the kitchen where Chris artfully flipped his creation.

"Hey,"

"How was your walk with Lissa?" he asked as I started setting the table. He made a point to sound nonchalant, and I noticed.

"It was fine," we fell into silence until he turned around, slipping the omelet onto my plate.

"So….what's been up with her, she seems…off." I shrugged.

"It's probably nothing I don't know, she's just stressed I think…I mean, she is the Queen now. There are a million responsibilities on her shoulders." I assured him. He didn't ask any more questions, but instead he dished out the bacon and poured some grape juice.

"You know you're kind of like my wifey." I laughed. He gave me a sexy giggle, as if he were a woman, and flounced away. I burst out laughing at the man.

"Are we training today?" he asked me. Lissa was playing Queen today so I had nothing better to do.

"Sure," we fell almost silent; the only sound coming from us was the sound of forks scrapping against plates. He collected the dishes and washed them as I went to get dressed in a white tank, some short black shorts, converses, and some fingerless gloves. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only basketball shorts and some Nikes. I found my eyes running over his bare chest.

"Like what you see Hathaway?" I couldn't help notice him giving me the same once over. And to be honest we'd fucked maybe hundreds of times, but now that we were back at court around Lissa…we had to lie off or she'd find out. Of course I knew I was betrayed girl code and for those who don't know, girl code is the one thing that allows woman kind to live in harmony without killing each other. Now he looked like a wolf, he took a step closer to me with an interesting grin. He cupped my chin, bending to kiss me. His lips crushed against mine with animalistic need, pushing me back into the wall, forcing his way in and dominating me with ease. Any inhibitions I had about making out with Lissa's ex were gone as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He abandoned my mouth, littering kisses down my neck to my chest. I threw my head back in ecstasy and groaned as my phone rang. It was Lissa. He didn't stop suckling my neck and caressing my more intimate areas. He knew he was driving me crazy, but with him pressed against me the way he was I knew that he was a little more than excited.

"Lunch…sure, right now? Uh…okay, I have to change, but sure." I yelped as he grabbed me, hard, "sure I'll bring Chris too…" he slipped a hand past my waistband and I hurriedly hung up. He gave me a cocky grin.

"We're going to lunch, put on a shirt and get out of there!" I chastised pulling away. When I changed I changed into some black skinny jeans and threw a leather jacket over the tank. He came in my room with a big smile. He pushed me on my back, climbing on top of me. His shirt came off and so did my jeans. His soldier was giving me a standing ovation.

An hour later he fell off of me in exhaustion almost. I was still trembling from my previous orgasm and he chuckled.

"We should get going," he suggested. We got dressed and walked to the food court. I stifled the pain, trying not to go 'Ow Ow Ow' as we walked at a relatively quick pace, but Chris noticed my pain and put me on his back. Lissa looked at us weird, and then knowing clouded her features.

"What took you," she kept her tone even as she looked over her menu. We both began to stammer.

"Gym," he said quickly.

"Shower," I lied. She didn't reveal anything, just closed her menu graciously.

"Very well then…I almost thought you two were going to ditch me." I felt awful lying to her, but what could I say? Honestly now how would my best friend take me sleeping with her ex? I sat down, not hungry now that I'd been so dishonest. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" she asked. Now that I had time to look at her in proper lighting…she looked awful. Her eyes were sunken in, even the best makeup artists couldn't cover that up. Her pale blonde hair was stringy and messy despite the best conditioners. She looked a mess. I picked up my menu, trying to hide my intentions. She'd learned to block me out a few years ago, but if I pushed hard enough I could break through. Her voice terrified me for a moment.

"Get out of my _head_!" She demanded. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry…are you okay? You seem…off," was the best I had for her. Her face softened a little at my obvious concern.

"I'm definitely fine," she lied. Even without the bond I knew she was lying. She laughed at my expression, "order something and we'll talk." Chris placed his order of filet agneau, Lissa lobster, and I decided on a well-cooked steak. She sighed a little, smiling wistfully into her cup. I was patient, waiting for her to begin her tale.

"A little after we were separated I reconnected with Jesse…he was a really great listener and kept me company when no one at court would…needless to say we soon fell into a more physical relationship. I was diagnosed pregnant a few months later, but…" tears sprouted in her eyes, "he left when he found out and I had a miscarriage a month later."

A.n./: I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and give me feedback! Thank you 5 reviews for next chapter XD


End file.
